Elle
by love-lily-jolie
Summary: OneShot HarryRon. Quand Harry parle de ses sentiments envers Ginny au frère de celle ci... POV de Harry.


**Elle…**

Elle était ta sœur, ta seule sœur. J'ai eu si peur de ta réaction quand je l'ai embrassé, après le match de Quiditch. Si peur que tu ne l'acceptes pas, que tu m'en veuilles. Mais tu nous as laissé, tu as approuvé. Tu m'as confié ta sœur, me montrant ainsi ta confiance. Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi de la voir avec un garçon…

Elle était la première fille à faire battre mon cœur, après Cho, jusqu'à m'en faire perdre la raison. Je l'admirais, la respectais, l'aimais. Elle comptait tellement pour moi, tout comme toi et Hermione, si ce n'est plus. Je ne regrette aucuns moments passé avec elle, comme si leurs souvenirs étaient ma force…

Elle était une sorcière douée, compréhensive. Elle a accepté de ne pas tout savoir, même après la bataille au Ministère. Vous, vous saviez, mais elle non, pourtant elle ne m'en a jamais voulu. Peut-être se doutait-elle que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache, pour la protéger de cela, des horreurs que cela emmènerait.

Elle était une jeune fille courageuse, dernière d'une famille principalement masculine. C'était une battante, elle nous l'a souvent montré, particulièrement dans la Chambre des Secrets. Voldemort devait déjà savoir qu'elle deviendrait importante pour moi dans les années à venir, pour qu'il s'en prenne à elle.

Elle était d'une beauté angélique, au naturel. Egalant Fleur, la femme de Bill désormais, sans aucuns mal, à mes yeux. Ses cheveux de feu tombant sur ses épaules, bougeant au rythme de ses pas, ses yeux bruns si intenses, son doux parfum quand elle était près de moi. Tout en elle m'était essentiel.

Elle était forte, jamais je ne l'ai vu baisser les bras, ne plus y croire. Même après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, quand je prononça ces paroles si douloureuses pour mon cœur, nous obligeant à ne plus être ensemble, juste heureux. Elle souffrait, je le sais, mais elle n'a rien dit, approuvant mon choix, forte.

Elle était... Pourquoi parlerais-je d'elle au passé ? Pourquoi ne plus utiliser le présent ? Je sais que ta soeur n'a pas changé, Ron, il n'y a donc aucunes raisons pour que j'utilise ce passé maudit. Ginny, j'en suis persuadé, est restée douée, compréhensive, courageuse, belle, forte... J'aimais ta soeur, et je l'aime toujours.

Elle est bien plus qu'un amour de jeunesse pour moi, tout comme elle était bien plus que ta soeur à l'époque. Je sais qu'elle m'attendra, elle l'a fait pendant six ans. Je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir demandé plus tôt, nous aurions eu plus de temps, je n'aurai pas eu idée de cette mission, mon destin.

Elle est dans mon coeur, quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse. Toutes mes pensées sont pour elle, tous mes rêves parlent d'elle, toujours. Mais je ne peux pas revenir sur ma décision, cela serai beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle. Elle serait la cible parfaite, mon point faible tout comme mon point fort. Ma Ginny.

Elle est si jeune encore pour connaître toutes ces horreurs que sont la guerre, plus que nous encore. Son frère vient de se faire mordre par un loup-garou, nous ne pouvons pas rester ensemble, et elle va te perdre, toi, ainsi qu'Hermione, puisque vous voulez me suivre, quoi qu'il arrive, dites-vous.

Elle est... Je ne trouve pas les mots, elle m'est juste indispensable. Tout en elle pourrai me redonner le sourire, une simple parole de sa part... Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour ne pas la voir pendant si longtemps, tout comme je ne sais pas ce que je lui dirai la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons.

Elle est ma raison de vivre, de me battre. Je veux un monde meilleur pour elle, pour que nous soyons enfin ensemble sans avoir besoin de se cacher, que nous puissions nous aimer librement. Elle a déjà trop connu la guerre pour la vivre encore, je ferai tout pour qu'elle vive en paix, elle le mérite.

Elle… Je fais la liste des qualités de la personne que j'aime mais que j'ai laissée, bien que pour sa sécurité, à son frère. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas m'égorger ? Je fais souffrir ta sœur, mais tu es compatissant envers moi. Cela se voit-il tant que mon cœur pleur, brisé de chagrin ?

Elle… Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, pas elle. Vous non plus, tout sauf cela. Personne ne sait ce que c'est de perdre les une après les autres les personnes qui vous sont chères, et ce depuis sa naissance. Mes parents, Sirius, mon parrain, Dumbledore, mon exemple. Je refuse qu'elle soit la prochaine sur la liste pour m'avoir aimé !

Elle… Juste elle. Je te promets, à toi, mon meilleur ami, son frère, son protecteur, Ron, de gagner cette bataille pour elle, pour nous. Il n'y aura qu'elle pour moi, je t'en fais la promesse. Elle fera partie de ma vie, sans que l'on ai besoin de se cacher, je me battrais pour cela, pour elle. Juste pour… Elle.


End file.
